Charity
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Charity is a young girl that was taken from her family when she was born. She reunites with them after eighteen years because of a rare diease. But no one knows that it wasn't a diease at all. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

Yet another fic from me. I'm not sure if I should write this since I haven't finished the game yet. I'm still on disc 2. Don't laugh at me but I can't figure out how to get off the elevator in Balamb garden. I've tried everything that comes to mind yet nothing is working. Anyway here's my first Final Fantasy VIII fic.  
  
  
  
Ch.1: Prologue  
  
  
  
A young girl of about eighteen laid in a hospital bed. She was weak, pale, and close to critical condition. She needed a rare blood type to save her life from the rare disease that was slowly taking it. An infected unidentified monster had bitten her about nine months earlier. The doctors knew how to cure it but she needed more blood. This disease was thinning out her blood too much. Not much of new blood would completely cancel out the disease. They were sure her father had the same blood type. Now it was a matter of getting a hold of him. Dr. Tokoro was on the girl's case since she had gotten sick. He had been the one who found her when the disease had begun to take affect. He walked into her room.  
  
"Hey kid." He said looking at his notes. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like hell. So any luck yet?" The girl asked weakly. Dr. Tokoro smiled.  
  
"We're waiting for your biological father to give us a call back. Good news huh Charity?"  
  
"Yeah that's great. So where is he?" Charity asked as he checked the machines around her.  
  
"He lives in Esthar. He's quite popular there."  
  
"But do I have a mother?"  
  
"No Charity. From what I've found out, your mother died after you were born. If you want, I'm sure your father will give you more details when he comes here."  
  
"What makes you think he'll come?" Charity asked skeptically.  
  
"Trust me. I know more about him than you think I do." A nurse stuck her head in.  
  
"Dr. Tokoro, you have a phone call."  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"I was told it was the president of Esthar."  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Loire. I've been waiting for his call. I'll be back soon Charity." Dr. Tokoro left to take the call. The nurse came in to finished taking notes.  
  
"Nurse, something's wrong." Charity said finding it harder and harder to breathe.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor." The nurse ran out the door. Dr. Tokoro heard the commotion.  
  
"Excuse me one second sir." He said into the phone. "Alaine, what's going on?" He asked the nurse that had been with Charity.  
  
"Charity's going into shock."  
  
"Oh dear." He said and then went back to the phone. "President Loire, I must cut this short. My patient has gotten worse so I must go. My message is that if you care at all about a girl you know as Charity Leonhart, you will get here as soon as possible. If you don't, she'll die within a couple of days." With that Dr. Tokoro hung up the phone and ran into Charity's room.  
  
  
  
Well how was it? I wanted to wait until I finished the game before I started but I'm not very patient. Please Review!! 


	2. Just in time

Thank you to those who tried to help me. I had tried that square thing but it wouldn't work until I tried it last time. Now I have to concentrate on beating Raijin and Fujin. They're hard as hell to beat.  
  
Ch.2: Just in time  
  
  
  
"Charity?" Laguna Loire said when the line went dead. He got up and ran out the door of his office. He recognized a bouncy brunette in yellow in the hallway. "Selphie! Have you seen Squall anywhere?"  
  
"I think he's in his room Sir Laguna." She answered.  
  
"Okay thanks." He said taking off for Squall's room. He burst in without bothering to knock. "Squall!" Squall looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about the sister of yours that was taken when you were born?" Laguna tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Squall asked flatly.  
  
"The point is that I've found her and she's going to die unless we get to her first." Squall stood.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" They ran out of Squall's room to the first car they saw. Laguna jumped in the driver's seat and as soon as Squall closed his door, Laguna hit the gas and they sped off. "Where is she?" Squall asked clutching the armrest hoping they wouldn't become road kill before they got there.  
  
"The new hospital at Fisherman's Horizon."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know. She got worse before her doctor could tell me." The car skidded to a stop in front of the hospital. Laguna and Squall jumped out and ran for the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The young woman at the desk asked.  
  
"Charity Leonhart's room." The woman checked her computer.  
  
"She's on the third floor sir."  
  
"Thank you." Squall and Laguna rode the elevator to the third floor. They walked to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, where's Charity Leonhart's room?"  
  
"Mr. Loire?" Laguna turned when he heard his name. Dr. Tokoro came up to him and Squall. "I'm glad you're here. I'm Dr. Tokoro, Charity is my patient Come with me." Laguna and Squall followed him down the hall. "I'm glad you came so quickly. I underestimated Charity's condition." Dr. Tokoro stopped in front of a room and opened the door. He stepped inside holding the door opened. Laguna caught sight of Charity as soon as he placed one foot in the door. Squall did as soon as Laguna.  
  
"Oh Hyne." Laguna muttered as he walked toward Charity. She was hooked to a life support machine. She was practically white.  
  
"It happened so suddenly. She was fine considering and I went to take your call and she went into shock. She doesn't have too much longer even with support." He said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Squall asked quietly.  
  
"She contracted a very rare disease. Its so rare that it doesn't have a name yet." Laguna reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Charity's face. "The two of you must be twins. You both look almost exactly alike." Dr. Tokoro noted looking at Squall and then at Charity.  
  
"They are. Squall's nine hours older than she is." Laguna said taking Charity's cold hand in his. He looked at the doctor. "Take as much blood as you need to save her life."  
  
"Follow me and we'll begin right away." Dr. Tokoro and Laguna left while Squall stayed behind with Charity. He did notice the resemblance between them. They both had brunette hair except Charity's was much longer than his. They looked about the same height and from the picture he saw next to the bed, they both had stormy-blue eyes. Squall remembered Laguna telling him about his twin sister and how she disappeared. Taken right out the hospital the day after they were born. Squall's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Squall, where are you?" It was Rinoa.  
  
"I'm in Fisherman's Horizon."  
  
"What are you doing there? Is something up?"  
  
"We found my sister. She's right here in front of me."  
  
"Oh really. That's great. So is she coming back with you?"  
  
"I don't know yet. She's in the ICU on life support." He heard Rinoa gasp through the phone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is she going to live?"  
  
"I think she'll be okay once they get some of Dad's blood into her."  
  
"That's good." He heard someone in the background. "Hold on one second." Squall waited for Rinoa to get back on the phone. "Okay I'm back. Quistis wants to know when Seifer's SeeD field exam is."  
  
"Six months from Thursday." Rinoa repeated what he said to Quistis. Squall heard a loud groan that could only come from Seifer.  
  
"Hey Leonhart, what's up with this? I have to wait six months for a friggin exam just to be a SeeD? Cid didn't make us wait that long."  
  
"Yes he did." Quistis muttered.  
  
"Seifer give me the phone back!" Rinoa said. Rinoa got the phone back. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" She asked Squall.  
  
"Don't know. Probably a couple of days."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming up there."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"But I want to. Zell will probably come with me."  
  
"Okay fine." Squall answered. Laguna came back in the room.  
  
"Okay then I'll talk to you later." Rinoa said.  
  
"Alright." Squall hung up after Rinoa did.  
  
"Who was that?" Laguna asked sitting in a chair next to Charity's bed.  
  
"Rinoa. She and Zell are coming up."  
  
"Oh." Laguna said rubbing the spot where they took blood from.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Squall asked watching Charity.  
  
"Now they're preparing the blood for her body to take. Then they'll take her to surgery to place the blood where the disease entered from."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then we wait and see what happens." Laguna answered watching Charity's heart monitor. She was slowly weakening as time went by. Dr. Tokoro came in the room with two girls about Charity's age.  
  
"Everything is all set. Now all we need is Charity." He said. "This is Camie and Torrence. They'll be updating you though-out the surgery."  
  
"And we're Charity's best friends." Torrence added. Torrence was tall, short brown almost black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. Camie was almost the same height as Torrence, dark skin, shoulder length hair, brown, and glasses as well. Squall recognized them form the photo next to Charity's bed. Nurses came in to help put Charity on 'portable life support'.  
  
"Wait, how will these girls inform us? They're not going in are they? They're too young."  
  
"Yes, we are too young. We're wearing earpieces and they'll tell us what's happening through them." Camie informed them. The doctor and nurses wheeled Charity to the surgery room while the other four went to the waiting room.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay." Laguna muttered.  
  
"She'll be fine." Torrence said. "Trust me. She's way too stubborn to die." 


	3. Awakening

Panny, you never e-mail me but you'll talk to me through reviews. Is that you're way to get my review number up or something? Anyway to everyone else here's the next chapter of Charity.  
  
  
  
Ch.3: Awakening  
  
  
  
The surgery proved successful when Charity began breathing on her own three hours later. Her skin color was returning as she slept. During the two hour surgery, Laguna learned what Charity's life had been like before the hospital. Charity ended up being a black market baby but still ended up on the streets when she was seven. She lived on the streets until she was thirteen years old when a man took her in. This just happened to be Torrence's father. Vince Dassil had just picked up twelve year old Torrence from school when he saw Charity sleeping under a bridge. When he asked her where she lived, she told him that was her home, so Vince brought her home. Charity and Torrence were best friends from the start so Vince let Charity live with them. Vince had thought about adopting her but he couldn't and he never knew why. Torrence suggested that it was because he was known for street racing. Pretty famous in the circuits. But he stayed Charity's father figure, even if she didn't have the Dassil name. Since living with Vince and Torrence, Charity grew a passion for cars. While Torrence was all about the car, Charity was all about seeing how fast it went. When Charity was sixteen, Vince had let her enter a drag race during a car show and race. She won it by a landslide. She thought that that day couldn't get any better. It didn't.  
  
It got worse.  
  
Vince was racing on the track with the first car the three of them had worked on together. Charity and Torrence was on the sidelines cheering. Vince had just gotten in first place before the final turn. The guy behind him rear ended him making the brakes completely shot. Vince passed the finish line first but he couldn't stop and hit the stone wall at full speed. Supposeably dead upon impact even though screams could be heard when the car burst into flames and exploded.  
  
"But in the end, they told us it was me and Charity screaming." Torrence wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "What really scared me was Charity. The look in her eyes when that guy got out of his car was unbelievable. I think if she could, she would have killed him right them and there."  
  
"I came in the picture a year later. They had came to Trabia Garden in hopes of becoming SeeDs. We met when they were out in my homeroom. I used to be quiet until I met them. We were together so much, our instructors started calling us the terror trio."  
  
"Terror trio? Did you know a girl named Selphie?" Laguna asked holding Charity's hand.  
  
"Yeah we knew her. She was so hyperactive." Camie said. "Didn't she go to Balamb Garden for SeeD? I wonder if she made it."  
  
"She did. We graduated together." Squall muttered.  
  
"So you do talk. I was wondering." Torrence teased. Squall just looked at her.  
  
"Are all of you SeeDs then?"  
  
"Camie and me are but Charity isn't. She got sick like two days before our field exam. Dr. Tokoro used to work at Garden but stayed at the hospital since Charity became serious." As if on cue, they heard a small groan come from Charity and her hand tightened around Laguna's.  
  
"She's waking up." Camie said. Charity's eyes fluttered open. Her grip on Laguna eased as she looked around.  
  
"Hey girl." Torrence said to her friend.  
  
"How do you feel?" Camie asked.  
  
"Like I need to go back to sleep." She saw Laguna sitting next to her. "Who are you?" Charity asked weakly. But before Laguna could respond, Dr. Tokoro came in.  
  
"Charity you're awake. That's a good sign. Okay Torrence go ahead. See if it'll work." Torrence nodded and cast a Curaga spell on Charity. "this should speed up the healing process. How do you feel now?" Charity sat up in her bed.  
  
"I feel like I'm tired of hearing that question. I feel fine now." Charity stretched. "Does this mean I can go back to Garden now?"  
  
"First things first kid." Dr. Tokoro said. "We want to keep an eye on you and make sure its completely gone." Charity got out of the bed wearing a slightly oversized t-shirt and shorts. She wobbled a bit until Laguna helped steady her. Charity thanked him.  
  
"Geez Charity when'd you learn how to walk." Torrence teased.  
  
"Oh shut up Torri. You'd be walking like this if you've been in that bed as long as I have. At least I don't sleepwalk trying to kill people like someone I know." Charity said walking over to her best friends.  
  
"Oh come on. That only happened once. And besides you lived through it."  
  
"Torri you scared me and Camie into sleeping in a tent in the training center. It was safer than you were." Camie laughed at the memory. They continued to talk.  
  
"Are they like this all the time?" Laguna asked. The three girls started laughing in their conversation.  
  
"No not always. That's just how their friendship is." Dr. Tokoro answered.  
  
"They'll follow Charity to Esthar won't they?" Squall said noticing Charity was much more social than he was.  
  
"Take one and the other two follows." Dr. Tokoro said seeing Charity sit on the bed looking slightly out of breath. "Charity are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess even with that Curaga spell, I'm not fully recovered."  
  
"I should remind you to take it easy. Especially when you go to Esthar."  
  
"Why am I going to Esthar? Does the President want something?"  
  
"In a way. Charity this is President Loire." Dr. Tokoro said gesturing to Laguna. "He's your." Laguna stopped him.  
  
"Let me." Laguna said. Dr. Tokoro nodded.  
  
"Yes sir." Laguna took a step forward.  
  
"Charity I'm your father."  
  
  
  
How is Charity going to react to this information? Wait and find out. Review and I'll get it to you. 


	4. Learning the truth

I knew I should have finished the game before I started this fic. I wrote this chapter and then learned what happened when Squall was born and all that. So I can safely say that part of the game has changed a lot. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Learning the truth  
  
  
  
Charity had no idea what to say. She felt different emotions inside her. But one was showing to be the strongest.  
  
"You saved my life?" Laguna could only nod his head. Charity shook her head. "So you decide to come back into my life once I'm all raised." She said angrily.  
  
"Charity calm down." Torrence said. "It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Oh really Torri? How's that?" Charity snapped.  
  
"You were kidnapped from the hospital when you were born." Laguna started. "I searched for a year to find you. With no luck, I lost all hopes of finding you and gave up thinking you were dead. I couldn't stand the fact that you and your mother had died under my care that I even went as far to leave your twin brother at an orphanage."  
  
"You abandoned him so you wouldn't have to live with the guilt if he died." Charity said calmly with a hint of ice.  
  
"That's not true." Laguna started but Squall cut him off.  
  
"He left me so I could have a better chance at life." Charity finally had a good look at Squall. She seemed to calm down a bit.  
  
"So how long have you been back?" She asked Squall.  
  
"About a year or so."  
  
"So am I going to Esthar with you?" She asked Laguna.  
  
"Yes. I know about your SeeD training so if you want, you can go to Balamb with Squall when he goes back."  
  
"Okay. How long do I have until the field exam Squall?"  
  
"Six months." He answered.  
  
"Good that'll give me time to get back in fighting shape." Charity stood back up. "Hey Doc, is it okay if we walk around a bit?" Dr. Tokoro nodded.  
  
"Just as long as you don't overdo it." Charity nodded. She motioned for Laguna and Squall to come with them. They walked down the hall to the waiting room. Squall saw Rinoa and Zell out the corner of his eye. Zell saw him too.  
  
"Yo Squall, there you are." Zell's loud voice came down the hallway.  
  
"Shh." Rinoa said nudging Zell in the side before walking down the hall. "Sorry it took us so long. We tried to hurry." Rinoa said planting a small kiss on Squall's cheek.  
  
"Aww." The three girls said placing their hand over their hearts. "Ain't that sweet."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Charity asked. Squall nodded slightly.  
  
"Charity this is Rinoa. Rinoa this is my sister Charity." Rinoa held her hand out and shook hands with Charity.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Zell came forward looking at Torrence.  
  
"Torri, is that you?" Torrence looked up from the floor.  
  
"Zell?" She walked forward and the two embraced in a hug.  
  
"I thought the next time I'd see you would be on a mission."  
  
"So you made SeeD."  
  
"Yep. You are looking at Lieutenant Commander Zell Dincht."  
  
"I take it you two know each other." Charity said.  
  
"No, not at all." Torrence said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start." Charity said opening the door.  
  
"Too late I already did." Charity stopped and slapped herself in the forehead.  
  
"You don't know when to quit." Charity mumbled walking into the waiting room. There was a large sofa, a couple of reclining chairs, normal chairs and a table. There was also a tv and a large vending machine. Charity walked to it, punched in a code and pulled out a bag of baked Lays potato chips.  
  
"Anyone else want something while I'm here?" Charity asked everyone while punching in the same code but this time pulling out a can of orange soda.  
  
"We'll take a soda." Torrence answered while her and Camie sat on the sofa.  
  
"One orange soda and a Dr. Pepper coming up." Charity sat her stuff and got her friends their drinks.  
  
"You should do this more often Charity." Charity rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't get used to it." Charity said turning to the others. "You guys want anything?" They didn't so she picked her stuff up and sat in between Camie and Torrence and began to eat her chips.  
  
"So Torri," Zell started beginning conversation. "Did you ever make SeeD?" Torrence nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's not a high rank like you but I consider level 20 okay. But level 21 like Camie here would be better."  
  
"So what level are you?" Rinoa asked Charity.  
  
"I'm not a SeeD yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't taken the final field exam yet. I got sick before it and wasn't able to take it. Hopefully Balamb will accept me and I can take it there."  
  
"So you're coming to Balamb Garden?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yeah if the doc ever lets me out of here." She answered.  
  
"So you'll probably be put in Nida's class. His class is the only one with openings. Oh that's not good."  
  
"What's not good?" Camie asked.  
  
"Squall's fiercest rival Seifer is in that class. Who knows what he'll do to you knowing the two of you are twins."  
  
"And I'm supposed to be scared or something?" Charity said taking a drink of her soda. "Squall, he gave you that scar didn't he?" Squall nodded unconsciously rubbing his scar.  
  
"But Squall gave him one just like it." Zell said. "The asshole was askin' for it." Charity smirked a bit.  
  
"So what's this dude look like so we can avoid him." Torrence said.  
  
"Well," Rinoa began, "He's got short blonde hair and green eyes. He's very tall, like 6'3" or something. He normally has a blue vest and black pants with a long beige trench coat." Squall just stared at her while she was describing Seifer.  
  
'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she still had a thing for him.' He thought. He noticed that Charity looked to be in her own thoughts. He wasn't the only one to notice.  
  
"Charity you're drooling." Torrence said with a smirk. Charity looked at her.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Then what's with that dreamy look in your eyes?"  
  
"I don't have a dreamy look in my eyes." Charity protested.  
  
"Yes you do." Torrence and Camie said together. Charity shook her head.  
  
"Okay so I think he sounds hot. Don't make a federal case of it."  
  
"Seifer isn't the type to develop a crush on. Trust me. I've dated him before." Rinoa said.  
  
"Well you see, that is the type Charity develops crushes on."  
  
"Look who's talking Torri. You've had some pretty bad ones." Charity said.  
  
"Like?" Torrence questioned.  
  
"Well let's see shall we? How about Theo? Kevin? Mark? Andrew? Josh."  
  
"Okay, okay. Shut up already." A cell phone started to ring in the room. Everyone pulled out theirs.  
  
"I know it ain't mine." Charity said.  
  
"Not mine." Camie said.  
  
"It's mine." Laguna answered his phone and walked out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later. "I hate to rush but I was just told that I have to be back in Esthar soon."  
  
"President business?" Torrence asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well I'm sure if you talk to Doc he'll let me loose." Charity suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In the meantime, I'm going to change into normal clothes." Charity stood up. "Where'd you guys put all my clothes?"  
  
"Closet in your room." Camie answered.  
  
"Oh alright." Charity walked out of the room. Laguna, Torrence and Camie left to find Dr. Tokoro while Squall, Rinoa and Zell hung out in the hallway waiting for one of them to return.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Everyone minus Charity was waiting outside for Dr. Tokoro to finish talking to Charity before they could leave.  
  
"And whatever you do," Torrence said finishing giving Laguna a few pointers on Charity, "don't let her in the driver's seat. She drives to fast if there's no speed limit. Which is way I'm going with whoever Charity isn't."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Charity walked out in a long sleeve black top with red lace designs and black pants. "What rumors are you spreading Torri?"  
  
"Just a forward warning to your need for speed."  
  
"Oh I see but come on, its not like I'm driving to Esthar anyway."  
  
"Why not. We can just put those who like going really fast will go in one car and the others in another." Laguna said.  
  
"Cool man. Sounds great." Zell said. "I'm going with Charity."  
  
"Me too." Rinoa added.  
  
"Daredevils." Torrence mumbled. The car result was that Torrence, Camie and Squall went in one car with Squall driving and Charity, Zell, Laguna, and Rinoa went in the other car with Charity driving. Laguna had never been so thank full that Esthar was so close. Charity's driving truly scared him.  
  
  
  
This fic is full of secrets. Next one to come out involves Camie this time. Review time!! 


	5. Homecoming

Question: Does anyone know a good strategy to beat all eight of the Propagators on the Ragnarok? Nothing seems to work for me. The farthest I've gotten is to the second yellow one. No criticism will be tolerated. I mean it! Anyway to the chapter.  
  
  
  
Ch.5: Homecoming  
  
  
  
"Don't give me that look Torri. He told me to go off road and show what I got." Charity said. The three girls were in a bedroom, now Charity's, at the presidential palace. "Zell obviously liked it. Rinoa said she had fun. He was the only one with problems." Charity explained lying on her stomach on the bed. " It's not my fault he told me to."  
  
"Guys stop arguing." Camie said lying back. "Torri she was driving just fine until he told her to go off road."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't even." Camie said cutting Torrence off. Torrence gave out a fake pout.  
  
"That's not fair. You always take her side." Camie rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Camie." Charity began. "I know exactly how to win this argument."  
  
"And how's that?" Torrence asked.  
  
"Simple. You're younger, I'm older. Case closed. I win."  
  
"Okay one you're only older by nine months and two, I've got height on you."  
  
"That's nine months more experience and I'm only three inches shorter than you." Camie shook her head and stood up.  
  
"I think I'm going to roam around a bit."  
  
"Want us to come with?" Charity asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine on my own. You two should finish arguing." Camie answered.  
  
"We should be done by the time you get back." Torrence joked.  
  
"I'll hold you to that." Camie walked out the door leaving Charity and Torrence in the room. She walked down the long hallways. 'This place is so big.' Camie thought turning a corner. 'Uh-oh.' Camie looked around. 'I think I'm lost. This is great.' Camie thought looking around. She turned a corner and ended up running into another person. "Oh excuse me." She said straightening her glasses. She looked at the dark skinned man she ran into. "Kiros?" Kiros looked at Camie closely.  
  
"Camie?"  
  
"Kiros!" The two embraced shortly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kiros asked her.  
  
"My best friend Charity is the president's daughter so me and another came here with her. I was on my way back to our room before I got lost."  
  
"I'm on my way there so come with me." Camie followed Kiros down the maze of hallways. She recognized the hallway she began in. "Which room is it?" Kiros asked. Camie led him to the room and opened the door. The first thing she saw was Torrence and Charity sitting in front of the tv playing the playstation. Charity glanced at the door.  
  
"Hey Camie you're back." Charity said hitting the pause button.  
  
"Hey!" Torrence exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Torri it doesn't matter anyway. One more hit and you're KO."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay it's your loss. Sixth to be exact." Torrence stuck her tongue out at Charity. Charity just smirked and unpaused the game. Torrence got one hit before Charity's character kicked Torrence's character claiming a knock out.  
  
"Not fair." Torrence whined. "Nina's my best player." Charity turned off the tv.  
  
"Well Jun's my best. You need practice to beat me while I'm using her." Torrence stuck her tongue out at Charity again.  
  
"Thought you were going to be done arguing when I got back." Camie said.  
  
"We're not arguing. Torrence just can't stand losing." Charity said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up." Torrence muttered. Camie shook her head.  
  
"Hey guys there's someone I want you to meet." Camie motioned for Kiros to come in the room. "This is my uncle Kiros." The two greeted Kiros.  
  
"Geez Charity you're the only one here that doesn't know anyone." Torrence commented.  
  
"Torrence," Charity said, "bite me." Torrence opened her mouth to remark but Charity beat her to it. "No I don't mean literally."  
  
"You're Charity?" Kiros asked. Charity nodded. 'Raine's looks, Laguna's personality mixed with attitude.' Kiros thought. "Your father wishes to see you."  
  
"Oh alright. Do you mind leading us since we don't know our way around?"  
  
"Of course." The girls followed him to the entrance room where Laguna was waiting.  
  
"Charity this is Quistis. She's the assistant headmaster or mistress of Balamb Garden." Charity and Quistis shook hands.  
  
"I must inform you Charity that you will need to go to class as soon as you get to Garden." Charity raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because you don't have a room for me yet right?"  
  
"Well yes that is true." Quistis answered.  
  
"Same thing they did in Trabia Garden."  
  
"You know Camie's room has two beds." Rinoa said. "can't she stay with her temporarily?"  
  
"With Camie's consent yes."  
  
"Alright then Charity will stay with me." Camie said.  
  
"Okay with that settled, Charity this is your instructor Nida Normura." They greeted each other.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go to classes with Charity. Just to get a feel of how Balamb Garden works." Torrence wondered.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Quistis said. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Cool. So let's go." Camie said a quick goodbye to Kiros and they left for Balamb.  
  
  
  
Review!! 


	6. Meeting Seifer

SSJPan779, you're a pain too so don't even go there but thanks for reviewing anyway. Aaries too. And thanks for the help on the game even though I already knew that part. But still thanks for giving the effort.  
  
  
  
Ch.6: Meeting Seifer  
  
  
  
Torrence, Camie, and Charity had settled in their rooms quickly and were now waiting outside Nida's classroom. Finally Nida opened the door for them to come in.  
  
"Everyone this is Camie Seagill, Torrence Dassil and Charity Leonhart." It seemed that everyone's head shot up at the mention of another Leonhart. Especially the three in the back. These three were Raijin, Fujin and of course Seifer. "You three can sit in the back." The girls nodded and walked to the back on the other side of Seifer, Raijin and Fujin.  
  
"Yo Seifer." Raijin said as the girls sat down. "The girl in the left is cute ya know." He was talking about Camie. Fujin kicked him in the shin. By now he was used to it enough to where he only winced.  
  
"I'm more interested in the one in the middle." Seifer said meaning Charity. "Man if I thought Chicken Wuss and Puberty boy was fun, just wait til I terrorize her." Seifer eyed Charity through the class period. The class ended and all the students left. Seifer and his crew walked for the door. Raijin and Fujin kept going but Seifer stopped at the door. Charity, Camie and Torrence were talking to Nida before they left causing them to be to last to leave. When Nida finished he left the classroom while the girls gathered their things. They walked for the door but Seifer blocked them from leaving.  
  
"Excuse us but can we get through?" Camie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Can you?"  
  
"Look we asked you nicely now move it." Torrence was never one for keeping her patience or temper in check.  
  
"Why should I? I happen to be comfortable." Seifer smirked while Torrence's temper was rising.  
  
"You're going to be very uncomfortable if you don't move your ass." Torrence threatened.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be scared of a few girls?"  
  
"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't kick your ass." Charity added.  
  
"You? Kick my ass? Now that's a riot."  
  
"Name the time and place." Torrence said taking a step forward. Seifer did the same.  
  
"Right now in the training center. I'll take the both of you. Unless you're two scared of a T-Rexar showing up." Seifer said trying to scare them off. Charity stood up in his face.  
  
"Lead the way. Just be prepared for a beating." She said. Seifer laughed.  
  
"Well, well aren't you a brave one to take on the ex-sorceress' knight."  
  
"You must not have been a good knight since you aren't anymore." Charity commented. Torrence laughed.  
  
"Good one girl." Seifer huffed and told them to follow him to the training center.  
  
"This can't be good." Camie said watching them take the elevator down. She waited for it to come back up and took it to the 3rd floor where Squall's office was.  
  
  
  
*Training center*  
  
  
  
First they had to stop in the dorms for Seifer t get his gunblade, Hyperion, and Charity got her glaive, Dragontail. Now Charity and Torrence were on one side and Seifer on the other. All three were ready to fight.  
  
"Maybe I should scar that pretty face of yours like I did your brother." Seifer said attacking Charity first. She blocked it with Dragontail.  
  
"Do it and you'll have a 'x' across your face." She threatened hitting him in the chest with the staff part of her glaive knocking him back.  
  
"You're really brave."  
  
"And you're really arrogant."  
  
"And stupid for taking us both on." Torrence added throwing a punch at Seifer.  
  
  
  
*Camie*  
  
  
  
Camie walked off the elevator toward Squall's newly built office. She walked in without knocking. Squall, Zell and Rinoa were in the room when she came in.  
  
"Camie?" Rinoa said. "Is something up?" Camie nodded.  
  
"We've met Seifer."  
  
"Uh-oh." Zell mumbled. "Where's Torrence and Charity?" He asked. Camie sighed.  
  
"In the training center," Camie paused, "fighting with Seifer." Squall raised his head.  
  
"Already?" Camie nodded. Squall stood up from his chair and walked for the door. "We'd better go before one of them is dead."  
  
  
  
*training center*  
  
  
  
The fight was clearly nearing its end. Charity and Torrence had numerous cuts and bruises as did Seifer. All three were growing tired. Seifer learned that Charity and Squall's abilities were similar. Before Ulitmecia at least. Charity found out that after the eight months she spent in hospital she had a lot of training to do. If it wasn't for Torrence being there, Charity knew she would have already lost to Seifer. But since Torrence was there Seifer was down to one knee using Hyperion to hold him steady. Torrence was about to deliver the final blow but Charity stopped her.  
  
"Wait." Torrence stepped back. Charity walked up to Seifer and kneeled down beside him. She forced him to look at her.  
  
"How badly have we bruised that large ego of yours? Just think... You were beaten back two girls. But think of it this way, my dear arrogant one, if we hadn't beat you here, you'd need a big glass to swallow that pride the next time we fought. Which by then I'm sure to be back in fighting shape unlike just now." Seifer didn't say anything. He just stared into her stormy-blue eyes. "Next time you wish to fight one of us three, just remember this pain you feel right now." Charity let go of his chin, standing up and walking away. Torrence followed her until she stopped. Charity reached in her pocket and pulled out a Potion. "Hey Almasy!" Charity threw Seifer the small vile. He caught it with one hand. "Hurry or you'll be late to lunch." Charity said turning and walking out of the training center. Torrence and Charity used Potions on themselves before completely leaving the center.  
  
"Since when did Charity Leonhart take sympathy on obnoxious guys?" Torrence asked.  
  
"Since I saw how cute he actually is." Torrence laughed.  
  
"You're hopeless Charity. Completely hopeless." Charity smirked seeing her brother and friends come off the elevator.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Camie asked walking up to the other two.  
  
"We're fine." Torrence answered.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" Squall asked.  
  
"In the training center still." Charity answered. "You might not see him for some time."  
  
"Why?" Zell asked.  
  
"He's embarrassed." Torrence said. "Cause we kicked his ass."  
  
"Dude you didn't." Zell exclaimed.  
  
"Dude we did." Torrence replied.  
  
"Wow. First fight with Seifer and you won." Rinoa said.  
  
"Well truthfully if it was just me and him I would have lost." Charity said. "Can we go to the cafeteria now? I'm hungry." Zell quickly agreed.  
  
"Yeah let's go. I'm starved." A few minutes later everyone was sitting at a table listening to how Torrence and Charity beat Seifer.  
  
"You could have beat him on your own Charity. You are our fearless leader after all." Torrence said after finishing the story.  
  
"One hell of a fearless leader to need protection from her best friends." Charity watching Seifer, Raijin and Fujin walk by. Seifer had heard the fearless leader comment and decided to have some fun with it. He waited until Charity left the group for a refill on her drink before he decided to approach her. Camie watched from the table.  
  
"This should be interesting." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Torrence asked. Camie pointed to where Seifer and Charity were now talking. "Let's see what this leads to." They watched as Seifer leaned in and whispered something in Charity's ear. It must have been bad because Charity reared her hand back and slapped Seifer hard across the face. The table couldn't help nut laugh at the scene. Charity walked back the table while Seifer joined Raijin and Fujin again with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"SUCCESS?" Fujin asked.  
  
"Hell yeah." Seifer answered leaving the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Ohh another secret to be revealed. Review to get the next chapter which is pretty important to the story. 


	7. PreSeeD exam

Aaries you didn't have to wait that long last time.  
  
  
  
Ch.7: Pre-SeeD exam  
  
  
  
*two months later*  
  
  
  
"Would you shut up? How the hell am I supposed to test my skills when your big mouth is scaring them away Joyce?" Charity shouted at her SeeD trainer who was talking for the last hour on her cell phone. It was the pre-field exam for all SeeD candidates. After the sorceress war, Balamb Garden had to change the way they tested for SeeDs since so many students started coming to Garden. Now candidates had to spend two nights out in the wild using their skills to survive. SeeD cadets followed as always to aid the trainee if anything went wrong. Unfortunately Charity did not get along with her SeeD follower.  
  
"Don't you have something to be doing Clarity?"  
  
"It's Charity and no I don't with you talking so much." Charity growled. Joyce ignored her and continued talking on the phone.  
  
"You are so lucky. He is so cute." Joyce squealed. Charity rolled her eyes and sat on the ground.  
  
'Thank Hyne tonight is the last.' Charity thought before growling in aggravation seeing Joyce's best friend who happened to be followed by Seifer. 'And I thought it couldn't get worse.' Charity winced at the sound of the two other girls squealing.  
  
"Annoying aren't they." Seifer said sitting next to Charity on the ground.  
  
"I've never met more annoying people." Charity mumbled. "Tell me, does Ariel actually do anything?"  
  
"Nope. I take Joyce doesn't either."  
  
"The only thing she does is aggravate me enough to kill her." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Why don't you then?" Charity looked at him and smirked as well.  
  
"Okay then, I'll kill them both and you find a place to hide the bodies." She said watching their SeeD trainers go in a tent. "Perfect. They're going to sleep . The sun hasn't even set yet." Charity mumbled.  
  
"Good time to kill them." Seifer said as Charity stood.  
  
"Nah I'd better not. I don't think I could explain to my brother why my trainer never returned." Charity said dusting off the back of her jeans and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Seifer asked watching her retreating form.  
  
"To find a good place to watch the sunset." She answered.  
  
'Damn. She may be a Leonhart but she is fine as hell.' Seifer thought as Charity disappeared. He glanced at the tent at Joyce and Ariel were in then a idea struck him. 'Perfect.' He thought standing up and silently walking over to the tent. Seifer cast enough sleep spells on the two to knock them out all night. He looked out and saw the sun had almost disappeared. He built a fire and put up the only tent they had left waiting for Charity to come back so he could put his plan into action. Charity came back and sat on the other side of the fire.  
  
"Let me guess, they're out like a light." Charity mumbled.  
  
"Yep." Seifer answered. 'Because I made them.' He thought.  
  
"Guess that leaves us sharing a tent." Charity said very softly. Seifer put that plan into action.  
  
"Not necessarily. It's warm out. I can just sleep out here." Seifer said knowing exactly what Charity would say to that.  
  
"Out here where you could get attacked in your sleep? I don't think so. Even if you are an arrogant asshole I'm not going to let that happen." Charity said getting up. "You just stay on one side of the tent and I'll stay on the other." She went in the tent. Seifer held back his smirk on how well his plan was working. Charity stuck her head back out. "Well get your happy ass in here before my offer expires."  
  
"Alright, alright." Seifer stood and went in the tent. Charity laid on one side of the tent, which wasn't all that big, while Seifer laid on the other. Charity closed her eyes and went to sleep. Seifer propped himself on an elbow watching her sleep. 'Fuck tormenting her. I will make her mine.' Seifer thought laying back down. Careful so she wouldn't wake, Seifer pulled Charity close to him. He put his arms around her, one reaching up to her head. He carefully pulled out her hair tie letting her hair down and ran a hand through her long hair. Charity made a soft sound and moved slightly closer to Seifer. Seifer smirked at the action. 'First stage successful.' Seifer thought before falling asleep himself.  
  
  
  
*next morning*  
  
  
  
Charity never felt so comfortable sleeping on the ground. She cuddled into the warmness that was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes when she heard someone chuckle. All she saw was dark blue material. After she figured it was a shirt she pulled her head back.  
  
"Seifer! What the-?" She said trying to move away but Seifer's arms prevented her to do so.  
  
"You know you cuddle in your sleep?" Seifer said halfway lying. Charity reached up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"That's weird. I've never done that before." Charity tried to move but Seifer wouldn't let go. "Do you mind?" Seifer reluctantly removed his arm and let her sit up. Charity stretched and yawned. She reached back to tighten her ponytail to find it wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this?" Seifer asked holding up her hair tie. She took it from him.  
  
"Yes actually." She answered putting her hair back up.  
  
"Why don't you leave your hair down?"  
  
"Because I don't like my hair down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Damn it Seifer I just don't like my hair down." She got out of the tent. "Now I would like to get back to Garden now if you don't mind." Seifer got out of the tent. Charity looked around not finding the other tent. "I don't believe this." She mumbled.  
  
"Those damn bitches took off already." Seifer said angrily.  
  
"That's it. I was tolerate of her but this is the last straw. I'll find a way to get them kicked out of SeeD and Garden." Charity mumbled.  
  
"An upside to having your brother as commander of Balamb SeeD isn't it."  
  
"Hell yeah it is." They put up the tent and began to head for Garden. About three miles from Garden, the two ran into a large amount of Funguars.  
  
"Up for some morning activity?" Seifer asked pulling out Hyperion.  
  
"Oh yeah." Charity answered already casting a Blizzara on the first Funguar killing it. Seifer watched in amusement.  
  
'Now that's my kind of girl.' He thought finishing off another Funguar. They finished one right after another but they just kept coming. While concentrating on one Funguar another came behind Charity and hit her knocking her hard to the ground. She winced in pain casting a Water on it. Seifer looked back at her seeing her having difficultly getting up. He then cast a Meteor buying him some time to check out Charity.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked helping her stand. Charity's face twisted in pain as she stood.  
  
"I think I sprung ankle but I'll be fine." She said before slicing a close Funguar in two with Dragontail. The pain filled expression never left her face. Seifer decided he wasn't go to let her be in pain.  
  
'She'll hate me for this.' He thought casting a strong Sleep spell on her. Charity fell to the ground completely out cold. "I've had about enough of this." Seifer said to himself. "Hell Fire!" Seifer quickly summoned Ifrit and destroyed the remaining Funguars. He turned back to Charity who was still asleep and bent down to her. He noticed she was shaking slightly so he felt her skin to find it was cold to the touch.  
  
"Man she feels like an ice cube." He mumbled thinking of a reason. "Oh yeah she's got Shiva junctioned. No wonder she's freezing." Seifer took off his trench coat and put it on Charity. Then Seifer lifted Charity easily on his back and began walking the rest of the way to Garden.  
  
Three miles later, Seifer finally reached Balamb Garden. Once there he took Charity to the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her desk when the door opened.  
  
"My gosh Seifer what happened?" She asked beckoning Seifer to follow her into a room.  
  
"We were attacked and she got a hit from behind. She's got Shiva junctioned so she's really cold." He answered.  
  
"Lay her down here and wake her up. I'll be right back." Dr. Kadowaki left the room. Seifer sat on the bed next to Charity and woke her up. Charity groaned slightly and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You were hit by a pretty heavy sleep spell." Seifer answered. Which was halfway true.  
  
"I've never seen Funguars attack like that. Or that many at once." She mumbled shifting. Charity bit her lip feeling the pain in her ankle again.  
  
"Neither have I. Are you still in pain?"  
  
"Yes. But I've lived through worse." Charity said reaching up to rub her neck. She stopped and looked at her sleeve. "Isn't this yours?"  
  
"You were cold so I put you in it."  
  
"Oh." She replied taking it off the best she could without moving her ankle and gave it back.  
  
"I'd better tell your brother you in here." Seifer said starting to get up.  
  
"Seifer wait." Charity said stopping him. "For what its worth, thank you. I could've died out there on my own." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Does this mean I get an award?" Charity eyed him closely.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" She asked. Seifer leaned in close.  
  
"Just this." He answered before claiming Charity in a fierce kiss. It took Charity a moment to comprehend what was happening before she realized that she liked it. To Seifer surprise, Charity actually began to respond to his kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Seifer smirked as much as he could before wrapping an arm around Charity's waist pulling pulled her closer. They pulled away panting for oxygen.  
  
"Now that's an award." Seifer said.  
  
"For you or me? I'm kinda feeling both here." Charity said.  
  
"I'm not sure. We could find out." Seifer said with a mischievous tone to his voice. Charity smirked slightly.  
  
"True. Very true." With that they kissed again. But this one however was cut short.  
  
"Now Seifer I'll need you to... Oh dear." Seifer and Charity separated seeing Dr. Kadowaki in the doorway. They parted and Seifer could have sworn he saw a blush on Charity's face. "I am sorry to interrupt but there is a wound I need to tend to." Seifer stood smirking and left after winking at Charity who tried not to smile but failed. Dr. Kadowaki went to fixing Charity's ankle.  
  
"That's odd." Dr. Kadowaki said out of the blue.  
  
"What is?" Charity asked thinking she was talking about her ankle.  
  
"I heard that the two of you had the same relationship as he and Squall has." Charity couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So did I. But I guess I was wrong." Charity said trying to ignore the pain from her ankle.  
  
"Oh I called your brother's office and Rinoa should be here to get you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa headed for the infirmary after getting Dr. Kadowaki's call for Squall. When she neared the infirmary she noticed Seifer leaving it with a satisfied smirk as well.  
  
"Insert bad feeling here." Rinoa mumbled before entering the infirmary. She saw Charity on her feet. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Rinoa."  
  
"Is she ready to go Doctor?"  
  
"Yes I believe she is." Dr. Kadowaki answered walking to her desk. "Now Charity I want you to stay off that ankle as much as possible. You will have a limp for a little while but that will go away soon. Try to elevate it when you sleep. I will be notifying Camie about it."  
  
'Great my best friend has become a babysitter.' Charity thought silently. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now go do what you need to do and come back if the pain comes back."  
  
"Okay. Later Doc." Charity and Rinoa left the infirmary. Rinoa took Charity to her and Camie's dorm for Charity to get some rest and be off her ankle. Rinoa made sure Charity followed doctor's orders before leaving. Charity laid back feeling her lips with her fingers. She could still feel the tingle from when Seifer kissed her.  
  
"I thought he hated me." Charity said to herself sinking in her blankets. She sighed closing her eyes. "Why are all the cute ones so hard to understand?" She said before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
Could this be the beginning of a Charity and Seifer romance? How would Squall or Torrence for that matter take it if so? Review and find out. 


	8. Blackmail

Thanks to Chaos Angel, Camila (I don't know what that means but okay) for reviewing  
  
Ch.8: Blackmail  
  
Rinoa entered the training center in search for Charity. Charity was supposed to meet her, Squall, Torrence and Camie in the Quad when Laguna and Kiros showed up for a visit. She was late. Laguna began to take to role of overly protective parent so Rinoa and Camie offered to find her. Rinoa figured Charity would be in the training center for her to be late. Rinoa roamed around trying to avoid as many monsters as she could. She heard Charity's voice coming from the secret area. As Rinoa walked closer, she also heard Seifer's voice. Rinoa inched closer. She peeked inside and nearly fell over when she saw what was going on inside. Charity was sitting on Seifer's lap and the two were kissing passionately. Rinoa gasped then covered her mouth with her hand, hoping they didn't hear her. But they did.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Rinoa turned and began to walk away. One, she didn't want to get caught and two, because she thought of a way to use this to blackmail Seifer to do whatever she wanted.  
  
"Hear what?" Seifer asked kissing and nipping at Charity's neck.  
  
"I thought I heard someone but I guess not." Charity glanced at her watch. "Oh man." Charity mumbled.  
  
"What?" Seifer stopped his actions.  
  
"I lost track of time. My father is waiting in the Quad for me and I'm late." Charity said getting off Seifer's lap. Seifer grabbed Charity's hand.  
  
"So what's a few more minutes?" Charity smiled.  
  
"Wish I could." Charity kissed Seifer. "But you see, my father's the type that would send SeeD to find me at a party." Charity kissed Seifer again.  
  
"You'd better leave now or I'm not going to let you." Seifer said.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Charity asked mischievously. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going." The two kissed one last time before Charity left. She was half way to the Quad when she began to feel dizzy. She stopped and gripped the side railing when she couldn't focus. Charity eventually fell to her knees, shaking slightly. At first Charity thought it had been the disease coming back but this felt different. It felt as though something like a spirit was entering her body. Charity closed her eyes trying to control her body. Charity heard her name being called. She opened her eyes again seeing Irvine standing over her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked helping her back to her feet.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She answered looking up at him.  
  
'What the hell?' Irvine thought looking at Charity's eyes. He could have sworn that they changed from blue to golden and back to blue. Irvine just shook it from his mind.  
  
"Are you sure darlin'? You looked pretty bad just now." Charity sighed.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me darlin'? I ought to send Selphie after you."  
  
"Wouldn't work darlin'. She's my girlfriend." Charity narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You'll think that unless she was teamed with Torrence."  
  
"Point taken." Irvine saw another SeeD cadet calling him over. He tipped his hat leaving her. Charity just shook her head and continued to go meet her father.  
  
*two hours later*  
  
Rinoa waited for Seifer to come along to use her blackmail to get him to help her and Selphie with the party Selphie planned that night. When Seifer finally came in her eyesight, Rinoa ran up to him.  
  
"Seifer wait." Seifer stopped and turned to her.  
  
"What?" He demanded in his usual arrogant voice. Rinoa came up to him.  
  
"I need your help putting up decorations." Seifer scoffed.  
  
"Do I look like the helping type?"  
  
"No." Rinoa smiled. "But I know you'll help me." Seifer crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Rinoa pulled out videotape from her purse.  
  
"This tape shows that you were the reason Charity was late this morning." Seifer snorted.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I expected you to say that. But that won't work. I saw you and Charity with my own eyes. And if you don't help me, Squall will see it too." She threatened. "Do you want to the chance he won't rip your head off?"  
  
"Damn you." Rinoa smiled innocently and lead Seifer to the Quad.  
  
*One hour later*  
  
Charity was bored so she decided to go to the Quad and see what Selphie and Rinoa decided on. She walked around until she got to the stage where she saw a sight she never thought she'd see. Seifer was on a ladder fixing the lighting display.  
  
"Does this mean the apocalypse is coming?" She said. Seifer looked down at her.  
  
"No this means Rinoa is smarter than she looks." He climbed down the ladder.  
  
"Is she blackmailing you?" Charity asked sitting on a step of the ladder.  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"Why else would you of all people help out?" Charity said. "So what is she blackmailing you with?" Seifer leaned against the ladder looking down at Charity.  
  
"You." He answered. Charity raised an eyebrow. "Rinoa saw us this morning, got the tape from the security camera and is threatening to show your brother." Charity chuckled. Seifer glared at her. "What is so funny?" He asked standing over her.  
  
"You set yourself up for this Seifer. You were the one that wanted to keep us a secret." Charity looked up at Seifer. "So what if my brother finds out. Squall doesn't own me therefore he can't tell me who I can and cannot see. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Charity stood facing Seifer. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Why are you so worried anyway?"  
  
"Who says I was?" He answered. "'I just don't want him to know I've got a better catch than he does yet." Charity rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Whatever Almasy." She replied. Seifer smirked and placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her body closer to his.  
  
"You know its true." He said kissing Charity passionately. They were soon interrupted.  
  
"What the hell is this?" They parted seeing Torrence standing there with her jaw on the floor. Charity chuckled slightly looking back at Seifer.  
  
"Why don't you go on and get out of here. I'll deal with Rinoa later." Charity said. Seifer released Charity and walked past Torrence with a smirk on his face. Torrence walked up to Charity.  
  
"What the hell was that Charity?" Torrence asked her best friend. "Since when do you go around kissing arrogant bastards?" Charity couldn't help but smile.  
  
"That's normally what you do in a relationship." Charity said.  
  
"You don't mean..." Charity nodded.  
  
"Yes I mean he is my boyfriend."  
  
"Do you know what you're even doing?" Torrence asked skeptically.  
  
"Torri I haven't been brainwashed." Charity answered. "All I'm doing is trying to find happiness and Seifer hasn't failed yet."  
  
"If he hurts you, you do know that I will kill him." Torrence said. Charity rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know that. He knows that. Nothing to worry about." Torrence nodded and the two best friends walked out of the Quad.  
  
**Later that night ~at the party~**  
  
The party had been going strong for a while now. Camie, Torrence and Charity stood off to the side of the dance floor. Selphie and Rinoa had decided to make the party semi-formal. Camie was wearing a knee length cotton pink dress with long sleeves that were slit open and strapped platform heels. Torrence was in a mid thigh length velvet burgundy dress with heels similar to Camie's. Charity had a burgundy spaghetti strapped top with a black bell sleeve cardigan and a black mesh skirt with heeled black boots that went up to her knee. The trio stayed on the sidelines until KC & JOJO's 'All my life' was heard. Torrence was asked by Zell to join him on the floor, which she did. Camie was whisked away by Nida. Charity spotted Seifer on the other side of the floor who motioned for her to join him. Charity briefly noticed that Squall was watching her as she made her way across the floor to Seifer. They ignored the looks from the entire room as they danced closely together. Squall wasn't the happiest in the room. He had become very protective of his twin and didn't exactly want to see her so close to his rival. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it without Charity being royally pissed about it. Charity knew what she was doing. He hoped so at least.  
  
Review now! 


	9. She's back!

Thanks to Theo Halliwell for reviewing.  
  
Ch.9: She's back!  
  
Charity thrashed around in her bed while she slept in her room at the Presidential Palace.  
  
~Charity walked around aimlessly in a cavern of some sort. She jumped when she heard an evil laugh from ahead. Charity walked cautiously toward the laugh when it vanished right before something tripped Charity. She looked back and gasped when she saw what tripped her. It was Camie. But she was covered in her own blood and dead. Charity quickly stood backing away when she hit another body. Torrence this time. Charity looked around terrified as she saw Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Nida and Seifer. They were all dead. Charity stiffened when she felt a body behind her and a cold blade pressed against her neck.  
  
"All of your friends and family are dead and now you are mine." A voice growled as Charity was pulled into the shadows.~  
  
Charity shot up in her bed. She breathed deeply.  
  
"Just a dream. It was just a dream." She mumbled to herself. Charity got out of her bed and decided to walk around to clear her head. She walked until she reached her father's study when she noticed Laguna, Kiros, Camie and Squall were still awake. Laguna looked up when he heard his daughter come in.  
  
"I thought you were going to sleep." He said moving so she could sit next to him on the sofa.  
  
"I was." Charity answered pulling her knees to her chest. Camie looked at her.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Camie said. Charity glanced at her.  
  
"No, just dead bodies." She mumbled.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Charity nodded slightly.  
  
"How many does that make this week? Eight?" Squall wondered.  
  
"Fourteen." Charity answered.  
  
"Fourteen in one week?" Laguna looked down at his daughter who nodded.  
  
"Were they all about the same thing?" Kiros asked. Charity nodded again. "Which was?"  
  
"Death." She answered. "Everyone in my dreams were dead except me." Charity hugged her knees.  
  
"It might not mean anything." Camie suggested. "The dream dictionary says that death in dreams means renewal and you did just renew your hair color." She said as Charity played with a piece of her hair.  
  
"Well I was so tired of being a brunette. And I saw that look Squall." Charity said to her brother.  
  
"That look wouldn't happen if you hadn't dyed your hair such a noticeable red." Squall answered.  
  
"Whatever Squall." Charity suddenly felt dizzy and tired at the same time.  
  
"Charity are you okay?" Camie asked noticing the change in her friend. Charity yawned.  
  
"Yeah I just need to go back to bed." She stood up. "Don't stay up too late." She said walking to the door.  
  
"Yes mother." Camie said sarcastically. Charity blew a raspberry at her and walked out. Charity was very dizzy by the time she reached her room. She ended up collapsing on her bed, out cold.  
  
*Study*  
  
"I'm getting worried about Charity." Camie commented. "She seems to be having these dizzy spells more and more." Laguna leaned forward.  
  
"Do you think it's that disease coming back?" He asked. Camie shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Camie thought a moment. "She didn't have dizzy spells."  
  
"Do you think she's pregnant?" All attention turned to Squall.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Laguna questioned his son.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past Seifer." Squall said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well put it past Charity. She has made it clear she doesn't want kids." Camie said shivering as a cool chill ran down her spine.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kiros asked his niece.  
  
"I just had a really bad feeling." Camie muttered turning toward the wall on the opposite side of them. She got up just as the wall exploded. Camie steadied herself. The smoke lifted slightly showing the outline of a woman. "Who are you?" Camie demanded pulling out her daggers.  
  
"That is none of your koncern." The woman replied. "I've kome for Skwall Leonhart." Squall's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Ultimecia." He whispered cursing himself for leaving his gunblade in his room. "You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"But I'm not. You're not as good a fighter as you thought you was." Ultimecia seethed sending a powerful wind spell at Squall sending him into the wall. Ultimecia used her other hand to send a thunderbolt at Laguna. Camie however got to him first and cast a reflect sending the attack back to Ultimecia. While she was distracted Camie ran up and sliced at Ultimecia's arm.  
  
"Konsider this a warning. As soon as I get komfortable in this new body, you will die." Ultimecia declared disappearing. Camie put her daggers away and ran to Squall while Kiros helped Laguna up. The door burst open to show Nida.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?"  
  
"It is now." Camie answered giving Squall a potion for his injuries. Nida walked over to Camie.  
  
"You're bleeding." He said wiping some blood from her cheek.  
  
"Oh I didn't notice. It must have been when the wall exploded." She replied. Nida lifted his hand over her wound casting a cure spell.  
  
"I'd hate to ruin this tender moment between the two of you but we've got bigger problems." Squall said rubbing his head lightly. Nida removed his hand from Camie's face.  
  
"Like how Ultimecia came back to life." He said. Camie thought for a second.  
  
"She said something about being comfortable with a new body. What do you think that means?"  
  
"What if Ultimecia is a spirit and she is possessing a person until she's strong enough to stand on her own." Laguna suggested. Squall shook his head and muttered under his breath.  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said." Kiros said.  
  
"Well it could happen." Laguna replied.  
  
"I somehow doubt that."  
  
"Don't you think we should call security and put everyone on alert?" Camie said interrupting the oncoming argument.  
  
"Uh right." Laguna went to the security phone and did what he needed to do. Soon the Presidential Place was in chaos with Esthar soldiers running around.  
  
*Charity*  
  
Charity opened her eyes finding herself on her bed.  
  
"What is going on?" She wondered getting up and opening her door. "Hey." She said stopping an Esthar soldier. "What's going on?"  
  
"Miss Leonhart, your father and brother were attacked by Ultimecia."  
  
"Impossible. Ultimecia is dead."  
  
"I'm afraid not. She's come back to life." Charity dismissed the soldier and began running for Laguna's study. She winced as she brushed her arm against the wall. Charity looked and saw a streak of red where she brushed. She looked at her arm and saw a cut that was seeping blood.  
  
Review!! 


	10. Ultimecia revealed

Thanks to SSJPan779 for reviewing. 

A/N: It seems I've been getting a lot of grief for the fact a majority of my fics are based on original characters so please don't leave me a review on how much of a mary-sue (dumbass name for a fic) Charity is because I am sick and tired of it.

Well now that's out of my system. Enjoy the chapter. 

Ch.10: Ultimecia revealed

"Have you seen Charity?" Torrence asked Squall entering his office. Squall looked up from his paper work. 

"No. Why?" Torrence sat in a chair in front of his desk. 

"I haven't seen Charity at all today and I have this really bad feeling something is wrong with her." She replied looking worried.

"It's probably your imagination." Squall turned his attention back to his work. 

"So you don't even care about your twin sister." Torrence accused. 

"Unless she is in trouble this very moment, there is no reason to concern." Squall replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do now that Ultimecia is back."

"You're a real piece of work Squall. Charity is in trouble or have you not noticed her weird behavior? First it was that odd cut she got in the middle of the night. Then she started sleepwalking and she complains that her forehead is itchy all the time and marks are starting to show on where she's scratching." 

"Marks on her forehead?" Squall questioned. "She has long nails. Of course she would get marks."

"Unless her nails have ink in them, she's not making them herself." Squall turned his attention back to Torrence. He opened his mouth to say something when Quistis' frantic voice came over the intercom.

"Commander Leonhart please get to the first floor quickly! We're under attack!" Both Torrence and Squall ran from the office and boarded the elevator. When the doors opened, they were met with a horrible sight. SeeDs and students alike were fighting off monsters from the training center. Running down to where Quistis and the others were. Squall noticed a figure lurking in the shadows on an unnaturally large Torama. 

"Ultimecia is here."

"Ultimecia? Here?" Zell questioned. "Where?" 

"Over in the shadows." 

"Just like her to cower in the shadows. Come on out Ultimecia. We know you're over there." Ultimecia's evil laugh reached their ears as they got in fighting stance. 

"Poor, naive little fools. You do not have the kourage to attack me." She taunted. 

"Why the hell not?" Zell said. "We've beaten you before and we'll do it again."

"True, you may have gotten lucky the first time we met. But this time I do not have a faulty knight who cannot do anything right." Ultimecia's eyes pierced the darkness and glared at Seifer. Seifer growled and gripped the handle of his gunblade. "And with the body I now possess, I have unlimited power!"

"So she has possessed someone. Who could it be though?" Camie said quietly.

"Show yourself Ultimecia!" Squall demanded. 

"As you wish." The torama slowly moved toward them, moving out of the shadows. Ultimecia was slowly revealed to be...

"Charity!" 

Charity was sitting on the torama's back proudly. Her red hair was glittered with silver and her eyes were glowing amber.

"It can't be." Squall growled pulling out his gunblade. 

"It is Skwall. Your dear sister is gone and her body and abilities are mine." Ultimecia declared. 

Seifer took notice then that Ultimecia's eyes were flashing amber to blue. Ultimecia shook her head slightly and they went back to amber. 

"So sorry to attack and run but I have more pressing matters." Ultimecia raised her hand high and summoned Shiva. "Send them to the ice age." Ultimecia said departing. Shiva only remained for about five minutes before she disappeared. Torrence slammed her fist into the ground. 

"I told you. I told something was up with Charity but you wouldn't listen to me." Torrence glared at Squall. "Now Charity is gone and Ultimecia has control of her body."

"No she doesn't." Seifer mumbled. All eyes turned to him. "Didn't you see, her eyes kept changing colors." 

"That means Charity is fighting Ultimecia's control." Rinoa added. A SeeD came up to Squall, interrupting the conversation.

"Commander there's been one casualty." The cadet said. 

"Who?" Squall demanded." 

"Joyce Rienkins sir." Squall nodded and the cadet left.

"Seems like Ultimecia acted out one of Charity's wishes." Torrence mumbled. 

"It's just a ploy Ultimecia uses to get the person she's controlling to trust her so she can take complete control."

"That's what she did to you isn't it?' Rinoa asked softly. Seifer glanced up at her. 

"Ultimecia is ruthless when it comes to power. She'll use any memory to manipulate to gain more."

"If she finds the right memory, Charity will be gone forever." Camie finished. 

"What are we going to do?" Torrence asked. Quistis straightened her back.

"Right now all we can do is protect everyone else." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Torrence demanded.

"We have to declare war on Charity." Squall replied quietly. 

"Like hell you will." Seifer advanced on Squall, grabbing him by the collar. "If Charity is attacked, she will die but Ultimecia will live on to find another host."

"Then what do you suppose we do Seifer?" Quistis said while prying Seifer away from Squall. 

"Edea." Rinoa said. "Edea might know something we could do. Or maybe Ellone." 

"It's worth a try. I'll go get a car." Zell said jogging away. Squall rubbed his temples trying to relieve some pressure. 

"Squall? Are you okay?" Rinoa asked touching his arm concerned. Squall shook his head.

"No." He answered. "How am I going to tell my father that my sister is evil and that we may have to kill her." Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall tightly. 

"It will all work out Squall. If Edea and Seifer can break Ultimecia's control, then I'm sure if Charity tries, she can too." 

"Ultimecia won't win." Torrence added. "We won't let her." 

"Ultimecia will die this time. We'll make sure of it." Rinoa said with her head on Squall's shoulder. Zell returned and they all headed for Esthar. 

~*~It's taken a while but here's the update. I hope you read the authors note at the beginning. I really don't want to deal with people who can't read. Everyone else feel free to review~*~


End file.
